


Just doing my job

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, FBI, M/M, Undercover, deputy!Derek, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you only ever hear one side of the story, you will never know the whole truth.<br/>Things aren't always what you think they are, neither are people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something different, with two points of view.  
> This is what I wrote.  
> Let me know what you think

**Derek**

 

Derek curses to himself as he looks at the shirt again. The stain is not coming out, he really hoped the information on the website was correct and that the dry cleaner’s was still open. It’d better be, where else was he going to go at 3am? _Stupid adorable niece._

He can see the light burning inside and lets out a relieved sigh. The place was open, they’d clean his shirt and he would pick it up tomorrow morning before his shift. He pushes the door open and finds a man standing behind the counter, wearing a nametag that says _Sammy_ and a radiant smile.

 “Hi” he says, holding a bag, “You guys do emergency dry clean, right? Like, if I bring this in now I can pick it up in a few hours?”

“Two hour service, sir” the man says with a nod, “How may I be of assistance?”

“My uniform” he says, Derek pulls his beige deputy uniform out of the plastic bag, “I was watching my niece and she spilled her juice all over it, I have to have it clean. It’s my first day tomorrow.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem, sir” the man smiles, takes one of the forms and hands it over to him, “Just fill this out and I’ll bring this to the back. Luckily for you tonight is a slow night.”

“Thank god” Derek replies with a genuine smile as he starts filling out the form, “You’re an absolute lifesaver.”

“Just doing my job – “ he says, taking a look at the filled out form, “Mister Hale.”

 

 

~~~

 

Derek arrives at 6am to pick up his uniform and is absolutely relieved.

“You’re lucky we were open” _Sammy_ says, “I mean, from what I’ve heard the sheriff is a very difficult person.”

“Really?” Derek frowns, “I got transferred here a few days back. I just moved back in with my sister and I’ve been trying to find a place of my own. I haven’t had time to learn about the town again.”

“Well, Beacon Hills hasn’t changed much” Stiles smiles, “I hadn’t been here for a while either until I started this gig” he says, gesturing towards the shop.

“Where are you from?” Derek smiles at him and the guy shrugs.

“I was born and raised here, but I got a place in LA. Although I’ll probably be relocating closer to Beacon Hills” he explains, Derek looks at him – expecting there’d be more to the story, but he doesn’t say anything else.  

“I bet that’s easier when you work in Beacon Hills” Derek smiles, holding up the bag with his uniform, “Anyways, thanks again. And, maybe I’ll see you around.”

“No problem, and maybe you will” he smiles and gives a slight nod.

 

~~~

 

Derek Hale is very nervous for his first day. Which is sort of stupid, because he’s a good deputy. They’d picked him for this job, because – even though it didn’t look like it – Beacon Hills had some creepy cases. Derek worked calm and collected and had good aim – he also had a mean right hook (which had come in handy on several occasions).

And now – after hearing what the man at the 24 hours dry cleaners had told him about the sheriff, he was even more nervous.

He was – however – greeted by a cheerful looking middle aged man – busily talking on the phone to someone by the name of _Stiles._

“I don’t care, kid” he says with a wide grin, “You owe me. So I want you to bring me donuts. Unless you want to explain what that was all about – yeah, I know. Ongoing investigation. How much longer? Okay, let me know when we can talk properly again. Bye.” He looks up from his desk and smiled, “You must be deputy Hale, I see you got the uniform” he says with a nod. Derek nods his head and the man gets up to shake his hand in greeting.

“I’m sheriff Stilinski” he says with a smile, “I’m going to pair you up with deputy Parrish today. He’s one of my best, so no worries. He’ll show you around and all that. If you have any other questions, just let me know.”

“Uhm, yes” Derek starts a bit uncertain, “I was wondering where I could get my schedule.”

“Oh, right” he shakes his head as if berating himself for not telling Derek sooner, “That’ll be Nancy here. She types them out and she’ll give you a code so you can access them online. If you prefer, she also prints them out. You got your little pigeonhole there, and she’ll put that in there every week. Online you’ll find your schedule for each month, changes will be done a week upfront at the latest. For example, we have a deputy expecting a kid soon, so when his girl goes into labor, the rosters will probably change. Anything else?”

“No” Derek smiles gratefully, “That was very thorough. Thank you, sheriff.”

“No problem” he says, placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder and guiding him into the main offices, “Jordan, will you take care of Derek, please. Thanks!”

 

~~~

 

Derek ends up at the dry cleaner’s again, this time at midnight. He’s holding a fancy looking dress and _Sammy_  raises an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“It’s not mine” Derek clarifies, and the man snorts at that response.

“It doesn’t look like your size anyways” he says with a grin on his face, “What happened?”

“I was drinking coffee, and my sister was trying on her dress for an office party she has next week. She ran into me, went ballistic. Good thing the kids weren’t there or they would’ve had quite an extension of forbidden vocabulary. I promised her I’d fix it.”

“I’ll do my very best” _Sammy_ says, taking the dress and handing Derek a form, the door opens again and a shady looking man walks in, sniffing his sleeve.

“Excuse me for a second” he says, taking the man into the back. Derek looks at the stranger for a moment, how he’s sniffing his sleeve, looking around as they walk into the backroom. Derek can’t hear them, only muttering, but it sounds – off. He can barely make out what they say as he listens in – still pretending to fill out the form.

“You got the order?” the man asks quietly, “You got it or not?”

“Look, cash first, man” _Sammy_ responds, “You know the deal.”

The man shoves him against the wall, Derek tries to get a better look, but he can’t, “Give me the stuff, asshole” he snaps.

They lower their voices and he can’t hear anything else they say. They talk for a few more seconds and then leave. He sees _Sammy_ pull out his phone, conveying a message to someone, before returning to the front desk to help Derek.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, S _ammy_ smiles brightly.

“I’m perfect” he says, “He was mad because he thought I’d lost his trousers.”

“Huh” Derek frowns at him, “You’ve got a small cut, there.”

He points at the man’s neck and Stiles curses. He pulls out a tissue and dabbs it, looking at the red stain on the fabric, “Oh, it’s not bad. Don’t worry about it, the bleeding has already stopped” he smiles as he takes the file from Derek and then the dress, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Derek nods and gives him a last smile before leaving. Maybe he should inform the sheriff, something definitely wasn’t right there.

~~~

 

“Sheriff?” Derek knocks on the door of his office and the man waves him in, “I – uhm. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, go ahead” he says, Derek takes a step in, closing the door behind him.

“I was at that dry cleaner’s last night. The 24hours place. While I was there a man came in and threatened the man working there. I think he held a knife to his throat, because he was bleeding when he came back. They were talking about the order, and stuff. I know there’s been some drug arrests around the place – so I was worried that. I was wondering if we should look into it” he says, she sheriff looks at him and smiles.

“First of all, Hale. Thanks you for letting me know” he starts, “I appreciate the initiative, and that you are genuinely concerned about the man’s wellbeing. However, I’m gonna have to ask you not to look into this. I have word that the feds are working the case, and we can’t interfere or risk screwing up their work.”

Derek nods, “Okay” he says. He’s worked with the feds before, and he’s not really a fan of them. Especially not if they’re using an employee to get what they need, not when the man working there – Sammy – looks like he’d break so easily. But then again, the man had probably agreed, which meant he had a criminal background.

“Thanks, Derek” the sheriff smiles, “Next time you’re worried, please come to me again. Luckily the feds can’t steal all our cases.”

“Not a fan of the FBI, sheriff?” he asks, the man snorts and shakes his head.

“I feel that some FBI agents have the need to control people’s life” he says in response, and Derek smiles back at him, “But then again, some of them are pretty darn good at what they do.”

 

~~~

 

“Mister Hale” S _ammy_ greets him the next week, “I hope you’ll stop ruining your sister’s clothes when you get your own place.”

“You and me both, Sammy” he smiles, _Sammy_ had a black eye, it looks a few days old – already healing – but it also looks incredibly painful. He really hopes the FBI closes this case fast, without _Sammy_ as collateral damage.

“What is it this time?” he asks, Derek pulls out another item of clothing and this time it’s a batman costume.

“Oh” S _ammy_ grins widely, “Explain.”

“My sister is forcing me to come to this Halloween party, and she got me this costume. However, it stinks” he says with a shrug as Stiles takes it, “So, I’m here.”

“Dude, that costume is totally awesome” _Sammy_ grins widely as he hands Derek a form and the door opens again, “fuck.”

Derek turns around and there’s a man wearing baggy jeans and a shirt, over it a jeans jacket that was fashionable in the nineties, and a scowl.

“Sammy” the man exclaims loudly, “Can you help me.”

“Sure, Jakey” he smiles, “First, let me help out deputy Hale here.”

The use of the _deputy_ title doesn’t slip by Derek, nor does it slip Jakey’s attention, who gives a solemn nod and leans against the wall as Derek fills out the form.

“Tell me, Derek. How’s the sheriff doing?” _Sammy_ asks as Derek fills in the form.

“Good, I think” Derek shrugs, “He really likes donuts. And curly fries.”

“Hmm, he should probably watch his diet, though. I heard he has heart problems” _Sammy_ says, Derek frowns at him, “What else have you learnt about him? I heard he’s a really difficult man to work with. I know I had my fair amount of run-ins with him while growing up.”

It was the answer to a question Derek hadn’t asked, but it was no surprise to see his assumption of Sammy’s criminal past confirmed.

“Got into a lot of trouble as a kid, huh?” Derek smiles, and the man shrugs.

“I stole a police transport truck once” he says with a smile, as if it’s a fond memory, “But I filled up the tank and returned it, so I stand by that it wasn’t really stealing.”

“I’d have to disagree with you there” Derek says with a grin as he hands the man the form.

“Well, let’s agree to disagree” he smiles back, “I’ll see you in a few hours, deputy.”

Derek nods and turns to walk out, giving a polite nod to Jakey and telling himself not to do anything because the _fucking_ feds are on the case.

 

~~~

 

The next time Derek shows up at the dry cleaner’s, Sammy isn’t there. In fact, nobody is there. There’s a note on the front door saying the establishment has been closed by law-enforcement. That clothes have been moved to the dry cleaner’s two blocks up and can be picked up there – which is also a twenty-four hour business. Derek sighs in relief, and he also wonders what happened to Sammy.

 

~~~

 

He sees Sammy again a few days later in the supermarket, talking busily on the phone to somebody and complaining about moving trucks not holding to his work hours. Derek’s relieved the man has found a new job and really hopes it isn’t something criminal. He’d hate to arrest the guy he’d slowly started to like.

They don’t talk, the man waves at him from a distant and offers a smile before focusing on his conversation again. Derek leaves with his groceries and gets back to his new apartment. He’d gotten it a days ago, and since he didn’t really have a lot – he rented a furnished apartment before returning to Beacon Hills – moving in had gone quickly.

He’d gotten himself a fancy TV, a comfortable couch, a bed with memory foam mattress, and some hangers for his clothes. His kitchen was fully equipped, and he actually liked the neighbourhood.

There was another apartment on the ground floor that got sold two weeks before he moved in, but he had not yet seen the new owner. He sees moving trucks two days later, but it is clear that the man hired a moving company to do the work for him. From that, Derek sort of assumed the man is a wealthy business man who doesn’t have time to oversee people moving his furniture into his new house. They also drop some boxes into the place before leaving and muttering something about bringing the man the keys.

 

He finds out that the dry cleaner’s guy is his new neighbor a week later when they bump into each other at the mailboxes. The man looks absolutely exhausted and just pulls out his mail, stumbling into his apartment. He doesn’t even _notice_ Derek and Derek can hear him in his place picking up his phone.

“Stop calling me, I’m gonna crash. I haven’t slept for two days, I got the job done” he says a bit too loud, before he probably hangs up and crawls into bed.

 

~~~

 

Derek bumps into Sammy a few days later, as he’s carrying a bag and wearing a nice looking suit.

“You going on a trip, Sammy?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow as he nods at the bag in his hand.

“Uhm, yeah. Work, you know” he smiles, “Also, please call me Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Derek repeats slowly, the name somehow sounding familiar.

“Yep, that’s my name” he shrugs, “They got it wrong at the dry-cleaner’s and I wasn’t bothered to correct them.”

“What happened at the place?” Derek asks curiously, “You got a new job, though, right?”

He actually sounds worried and Stiles smiles at him, “Yeah, I got a job” he grins widely and shakes his head in disbelief, “And I can’t say much about what happened. They’re taking it to court soon, so – you know. But if it puts your mind at ease, all the criminals are safely behind bars.”

“Good to know” he smiles, holding the door open for Stiles, “Have fun at your work trip.”

“I always do” he says with a wave as he leaves and gets into a sleek black car, driving off as soon as he gets in.

 

~~~

 

The sheriff looks a bit bummed out, but after a while he finds out that the sheriff’s son has a very busy job and that the sheriff doesn’t get to see him a lot. And then – a week later – the man almost breaks down when he gets a phone call and storms into the offices towards Parrish.

“Parrish, I need you to cover for me, I got to get to Oregon” he says, Parrish nods and asks the question that everyone else is seemingly wanting to ask as well.

“What happened?” he says, the sheriff is already grabbing his wallet, keys and phone – stuffing them in his pocket – and Derek can see Parrish pull up the flight company up on his screen to order the sheriff a ticket.

“He got shot” he says, “through and through. I swear, that kid is gonna be the dead of me.”

“Stable?” Parrish asks, printing out the ticket and handing it to the sheriff, something tells Derek he’s done it before.

“Yes, thankfully” he says, “But he’ll need to stay in the hospital for three days. And you know what he’s like when he’s not allowed to leave a place.”

“Absolute hell” Parrish nods and the sheriff gives him a grateful smile, “Tell him I said hi. Now, go! You have a plane to catch.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Derek asks curiously, Jordan shakes his head.

“Not too often, thankfully” he says, “But his son asked me to arrange tickets for his dad if anything were to happen to him. It’s my unofficial responsibility to get the sheriff to his son as quickly as possible when he’s injured.”

“Hm, he got a dangerous job?” Derek asks, Parrish shrugs as he grabs his stuff to get ready for their patrol.

“He’s with the FBI” he says matter of fact, “Guy’s a fucking rock star. Solved some pretty difficult cases. He also just did that drug murder case at the dry cleaner’s in town. You heard about that? Three murders, an entire drug network. He rolled up the network, arrested like fifteen people including the murderer. Solid evidence and all that.”

“Impressive” Derek says with a nod, and they drop the subject as they leave for their patrol.

 

~~~

 

The sheriff returns a week later and starts working again, a get well soon card for his son waiting on his desk.

When Derek returns from his patrol in the afternoon he finds Stiles leaning over the information desk talking animatedly with Nancy and wearing a sling.

“What’s Stiles doing here?” Derek asks absently, Parrish shrugs.

“Probably visiting his dad” Parrish says, Derek frowns in confusion, “The sheriff, his dad. Stiles is sheriff’s Stilinski’s son.”

“I thought his son was an FBI agent” Derek says slowly.

“He is” Parrish replies, waving at Stiles who waves back enthusiastically before returning to his conversation with Nancy.

“I saw him work at the dry cleaner’s a few weeks back” Derek says, Parrish smiles.

“Probably undercover” he says, “He probably wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, either. So don’t take it personal.”

“I don’t” Derek says slowly, “I’m just worried because I brought my uniform there to get cleaned and I’m now wondering if he told his dad about that…”

The sheriff chooses that moment to walk out of his office and greet his son in a half hug.

“I thought you had to get back to work today” he says as he lets go of Stiles, his son just shrugs.

“I had some time off from the undercover crap” he says matter of fact, “And we’re currently between serial murderers! What a time to be alive.”

“Yeah, kid” he rolls his eyes, “I was promised donuts.”

“Aw, come on dad!” he throws up his uninjured arm in frustration, “I’m severely injured, do me a favor and stick to the healthy food for a while, okay?”

“Two days” he relents, “And I still want burgers for lunch.”

“Fine” he rolls his eyes at his father, “You’re driving. Because apparently you’re not allowed to drive with only one arm.”

“And you should always keep to the law” his father says, Stiles snorts.

“Dad, I am the law” he says, “Well, I’m an enforcer of the law. And I know a lot of people. Who are also enforcers of the law. You know, I’m going to stop talking now.”

“I still can’t believed you’re allowed to carry a gun” his father mutters as they walk outside together.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add to it, I think, if I get struck with inspiration ;)


	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' point of view

**Stiles**

 

Stiles absolutely loves his job. And he is _damn_ good at it too. Which is one of the reasons he loves it so much. He’d graduated at age twenty two, started working as a rookie the same year, started training for detective at twenty three and made detective at age twenty four after cracking a major case. His dad was proud of him, and that was a pretty darn good feeling. At age twenty six he gets contacted by the FBI and is asked to join. He says yes.

And that is why he is currently working in a Laundromat at three am. Stiles loves his job, undercover – however – not so much. It was simple reasoning, he’d made the connection himself. The Laundromat was used to sell drugs, and some of the clients of the Laundromat had shown up dead. Then the guy that worked nights had shown up dead, and they needed a new employee. Introduce officer Stilinski, special agent Stilinski. Yes, he was awesome at his job, and he loved it. But if he didn’t crack this case soon, he was probably going to end up killing someone.

But then again – this job does have some good sides – he thinks as a man comes in looking panicked.

“Hi” he says, holding a bag, “You guys do emergency dry clean, right? Like, if I bring this in now I can pick it up in a few hours?”

“Two hour service, sir” he says, “How may I be of assistance?”

“My uniform” he says, pulling out a beige deputy uniform out of it, “I was watching my niece and she spilled her juice all over it, I have to have it clean. It’s my first day tomorrow.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem, sir” he smiles, taking one of the forms and handing it to the man, “Just fill this out and I’ll bring this to the back. Luckily for you tonight is a slow night.”

“Thank god” he says with a genuine smile as he starts filling out the form, “You’re an absolute lifesaver.”

“Just doing my job – “ he says, taking a look at the filled out form, “Mister Hale.”

Yes, maybe undercover wasn’t so bad after all.

 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

He picks up his phone and quickly dials his dad’s number.

“Hey, dad” he says, his father sighs heavily at the other side of the line, “I need a favor, no questions asked.”

“I’m guessing it’s important if you call me at 5am for it, spill son” he says, Stiles sighs in relief.

“I need you to bring me a deputy uniform” he says, “at the drycleaner’s. I’ll text you the address and the size of the uniform. It’s life and death.”

“Fine” he says, “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Probably half an hour, you’re lucky the idiot delivered the new uniforms at the house instead of the station.”

“You’re a lifesaver, dad” he says, letting out a breath, “I owe you big time.”

“Yes, you do” he says, “Anything else.”

“Yes, if you see me – call me by my nametag” he says, “And don’t tell anyone you saw me, or know me, or – well, you get the gist.”

“Okay, son” he replies, “I’m hanging up now and driving over.”

 

~~~

 

Derek arrives at 6am to pick up his uniform – just after the sheriff leaves – and looks absolutely relieved.

“You’re lucky we were open” Stiles says, “I mean, from what I’ve heard the sheriff is a very difficult person.”

“Really?” Derek frowns, “I got transferred here a few days back. I just moved back in with my sister and I’ve been trying to find a place of my own. I haven’t had time to learn about the town again.”

“Well, Beacon Hills hasn’t changed much” Stiles smiles, “I hadn’t been here for a while either until I started this gig” he says, gesturing towards the shop.

“Where are you from?” the man smiles at him and Stiles shrugs.

“I was born and raised here, but I got a place in LA. Although I’ll probably be relocating closer to Beacon Hills” he explains, which wasn’t a lie. Thing is, being with the FBI takes you all over the place. They got a place in LA, and surprisingly it’s only thirty minutes from Beacon Hills. He’d been missing this little town, even more so since he’d been travelling the country for work a lot. New York for a serial killer, Montana for a serial killer, Tennessee for a cyber terrorist. He’d barely been home these last few months, and coming home to be alone was – well, it sort of sucked. Sure, there’d been guys. But none that really lasted. And none that really broke is heart to end it with.

“I bet that’s easier when you work in Beacon Hills” Derek smiles, holding up the bag with his uniform, “Anyways, thanks again. And, maybe I’ll see you around.”

“No problem, and maybe you will” he smiles and gives a slight nod.

 

~~~

 

Working undercover is fun, but it gets lonely. Stiles is hauled up in the flat above the dry cleaner’s. He’s got his fake ID, and money to get whatever he need for food and all that – but he can’t call his dad (except for emergencies). His partner Erica calls him every few evenings, but other than that the only people he can talk to are suspects. You learn not to get attached to them. Never ends well.

So most of his evenings he spends alone watching TV drinking a beer, when he’s not working – that is. He meets a lot of shady types while working, and every once in a while there’s this one client that makes it worthwhile.

~~~

 

Derek shows up again a few days later, holding up a dress.

“It’s not mine” Derek clarifies, and Stiles snorts at that response.

“It doesn’t look like your size anyways” Stiles says, “What happened?”

“I was drinking coffee, and my sister was trying on her dress for an office party she has next week. She ran into me, went ballistic. Good thing the kids weren’t there or they would’ve had quite an extension of forbidden vocabulary. I promised her I’d fix it.”

“I’ll do my very best” Stiles says, taking the dress and handing Derek a form, the door opens again and a shady looking man walks in, sniffing his sleeve. Stiles knows the guy from security footage. And he also knows that Derek – as a cop – recognizes trouble from miles away.

“Excuse me for a second” he says, taking the man into the back. He’s wearing a wire – which is really uncomfortable for this kind of job – but it’s a really good thing because this guy is helping him crack the case.

“You got the order?” the man asks quietly, Stiles frowns, “You got it or not?”

“Look, cash first, man” he responds, “You know the deal.”

The man shoves him against the wall, a knife against his throat, “Give me the stuff, asshole” he snaps, Stiles raises his hands in defense.

“hey, I don’t want any trouble” he says, trying to sound afraid – as if he couldn’t take the man down in five, “I don’t have it on me, my friend has it.”

“What friend?” he asks, the man lowers the knife slowly, gazing curiously at Derek over his shoulder who is filling out the form. Or at least pretending to, because Stiles has been a cop long enough to know when someone is on high alert.

“Tommy the Lion” he says, “You know him? He’s by the bridge, tell him Sammy sent you.”

The man nods, pocketing his knife and leaves, Stiles pulls out his phone.

“Yes, put a tail on him. Nah, I’m fine” he says quickly before hanging up and going back to the front desk.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, Stiles smiles brightly.

“I’m perfect” he says, “He was mad because he thought I’d lost his trousers.”

“Huh” Derek frowns at him, “You’ve got a small cut, there.”

He points at Stiles’ neck, where the man had held then knife a few moments earlier, and Stiles curses. Pulling out a tissue and dabbing it, looking at the red stain on the fabric, “Oh, it’s not bad. Don’t worry about it, the bleeding has already stopped” he smiles as he takes the file from Derek and then the dress, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

He dials his dad’s phone the moment Derek leaves.

“Dad” he smiles, “I knew you were still up, I got your schedule, remember. No. Uhm, your new guy Hale was just in here and witnessed something. If he comes to you about it, tell him to stay away” he says, his father sighs.

“You’re working a case, I take it?” he asks, Stiles sighs in return.

“Not much longer, just – do it, okay? It’s a lot easier than having to send in my guys and go into a argument about territory and a pissing contest” he says, his dad snorts.

“I got your back, son” he says, “But I’m adding this to the list of favors you owe me.”

“Fine” he grunts, “Thanks, dad.”

~~~

 

“Mister Hale” Stiles greets him the next week, “I hope you’ll stop ruining your sister’s clothes when you get your own place.”

“You and me both, Sammy” he smiles, and he also looks a bit concerned. Maybe that had to do with Stiles’ black eye, but then again, that’s just a guess.

“What is it this time?” he asks, Derek pulls out another item of clothing and this time it’s a batman costume.

“Oh” Stiles grins widely, “Explain.”

“My sister is forcing me to come to this Halloween party, and she got me this costume. However, it stinks” he says with a shrug as Stiles takes it, “So, I’m here.”

“Dude, that costume is totally awesome” Stiles grins widely as he hands Derek a form and the door opens again, “fuck.”

Derek turns around and there’s a man wearing baggy jeans and a shirt, over it a jeans jacket that was fashionable in the nineties, and a scowl.

“Sammy” the man exclaims loudly, “Can you help me.”

“Sure, Jakey” he smiles, “First, let me help out deputy Hale here.”

The use of the _deputy_ title doesn’t slip Jakey’s attention, who gives a solemn nod and leans against the wall as Derek fills out the form.

“Tell me, Derek. How’s the sheriff doing?” Stiles asks as Derek fills in the form.

“Good, I think” Derek shrugs, “He really likes donuts. And curly fries.”

“Hmm, he should probably watch his diet, though. I heard he has heart problems” Stiles says, Derek frowns at him, “What else have you learnt about him? I heard he’s a really difficult man to work with. I know I had my fair amount of run-ins with him while growing up.”

Stiles drops some clues, let the guy think he’s a delinquent getting on the straight and narrow.

 “Got into a lot of trouble as a kid, huh?” Derek smiles, and the man shrugs.

“I stole a police transport truck once” he says with a smile, as if it’s a fond memory, “But I filled up the tank and returned it, so I stand by that it wasn’t really stealing.”

“I’d have to disagree with you there” Derek says with a grin as he hands the man the form.

“Well, let’s agree to disagree” he smiles back, “I’ll see you in a few hours, deputy.”

~~~

 

They crack the case, and it’s exhausting. He manages to take down an entire drug network, and catch his killer. But then he has paperwork, loads of it. And he’s called to a scene after reported gunshots, and then – all of the sudden – it’s two days later and he hasn’t slept. He hasn’t been to his new apartment yet, which is absolutely ridiculous – and when he arrives he’s too tired. His phone starts ringing before he can walk in and he checks the screen before picking up.

“Stop calling me, I’m gonna crash. I haven’t slept for two days, I got the job done” he says, probably a bit too loud, as he opens the door and stumbles in. then he hangs up and passes out on the couch.

 

~~~

 

Stiles finds out Derek lives above him through his dad, when he gives his father his new address the man looks at it and says, “Huh, that’s the same building as deputy Hale” before ordering his son to at least two family dinners a month, and two a week if he’s not too busy for work.

They get to two dinners before Stiles is called out to Oregon for a case and he bumps into Derek for the first time in the hallway when he’s carrying his bag to get out of town.

“You going on a trip, Sammy?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow as he nods at the bag in his hand.

“Uhm, yeah. Work, you know” he smiles, “Also, please call me Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Derek repeats slowly, the name somehow sounding familiar.

“Yep, that’s my name” he shrugs, “They got it wrong at the dry-cleaner’s and I wasn’t bothered to correct them.”

“What happened at the place?” Derek asks curiously, “You got a new job, though, right?”

He actually sounds worried and Stiles smiles at him, “Yeah, I got a job” he grins widely and shakes his head in disbelief, “And I can’t say much about what happened. They’re taking it to court soon, so – you know. But if it puts your mind at ease, all the criminals are safely behind bars.”

“Good to know” he smiles, holding the door open for Stiles, “Have fun at your work trip.”

“I always do” he says with a wave as he leaves and gets into a sleek black car, driving off as soon as he gets in.

 


	3. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

**Laura**

 

Laura sighs in relief when Derek comes out of his room wearing his brand new uniform and pushes her daughter into his arms.

“Hold her for a second” she says, “I have to pee, urgently.”

Derek takes the little girl into his arms and smiles at her.

 

Laura doesn’t mind Derek playing with her daughter, he loves her, she loves him. And it gives her some peace and quiet, the perfect time to catch up on her favourite TV-show.

It also means that she can get some headway on the pile of work she has. Having a baby doesn’t mean the work stops coming in, not even when you worked for a publisher’s.

She manages to sort out two open files, watch an episode of her favourite show and cook dinner when Derek walks in again and hands the little girl back to her.

“Uhm – Derek?” she looks at his shirt, “You, uhm. You got a stain on your shirt.”

“What?” his eyes widen as he looks down on his shirt and Laura tries not to laugh. It would be cruel, she knows he’s been stressing out about his new job, she also knows he moves back to Beacon Hills to be closer to his family. Part of it because he was now a godfather to little Lizzie.

“Oh – fuck” he unbuttons his shirt and curses, “Laura, what am I going to do? It’s my first day, I only have on uniform. I can’t.”

“DEREK” she says, counting herself lucky that her daughter isn’t easily startled, “Relax. There’s this 24 hour drycleaners in town, I’ll write down the address.”

“Okay” he lets out a breath and checks the time, “Midnight… fuck.”

“Yeah, and, uhm” she bites her lip, “You’ll have to wait until Jake is back with the car. He should be here at one.”

“Great” he mutters to himself, grabbing a bag to put the shirt in, “I’m so screwed.”

 

~~~

**“** No! I want you to come to the party” she says, “It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t even have a costume” he argues, Laura grins and pulls out a bag, holding it out to him.

“I got you one” she says, he takes it from her and glances at it, “it’s batman.”

“It stinks” he says with a sighs, Laura frowns. She bought it new a few weeks ago, kept it stored in the attic so he wouldn’t find it before the party.

“It doesn’t” she says pointedly, he shrugs and grabs his car keys, “Where are you going?”

“Sammy” he says, Laura frowns again and her brother sighs, “The dry cleaners.”

“Sammy?” she raises an eyebrow at him and he blushes, biting his lip trying not to smile, “Oh – okay. I get it. No, you’re right. You should probably get it dry-cleaned.”

 

~~~

“You haven’t been to the dry cleaners in a while” Laura says casually as she helps Derek put his stuff into boxes, “You and _Sammy_ have a fight?”

“The place got closed by the cops” he says simply, “Something about drugdealing. Was an FBI case.”

Laura sighs, she loves her brother, she really does. But for some reason he always takes interest in the bad guys. Last time he fell for a con artist named Julia, before that it was a suspected arsonist Kate. And now it’s Sammy the drugdealer.

“Ow, sorry about that” she says, closing up another box, “I know you liked him.”

“I knew he was trouble” Derek replies with a shrug, “So I wasn’t really planning on doing anything.”

“Yeah, but planning rarely works out, huh?” she shrugs too and he smiles weakly at her, “Shut up! My plans went great.”

“Sure, you kept to all your plans” he says, mimicking her voice, “I’m never having kids, Derek. I’m never getting married, Derek! I don’t want a white picket fence, Derek.”

She swats his arm and gives him a pointed look, “I’ll have you know, I _don’t_ have a white picket fence” she says, shaking her head slightly, “It’s blue.”

“You’re an idiot” he mutters under his breath, making sure she can’t hear him as he closes up another box.

 

~~~

Laura knows of only one person stupid enough to call her this early on her day off. So it’s not a surprise to find Derek’s name blinking on the screen as she picks up and greets him with a sigh.

“What is it?” she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes,-.

“He lives in the apartment underneath mine” he says, “Sammy! You know, the guy from the dry cleaner’s.”

“Okay” Laura rolls her eyes, “So?”

“Nothing, I just” he sounds as if he’s been running, “I don’t know – do I say hi. He sounds like he’s planning something criminal. Talking about jobs, and weird things.”

“Only if you are sent to search his place, Derek” Laura says, “Otherwise, leave the guy alone. Now, fuck off! I’m going back to sleep.”

She hangs up the phone.

She gets a text from him about three weeks later.

_He’s a FBI agent._

_Was working undercover._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more lined up that I'll be posting soon.  
> But right now I have to finish my lesson plans.  
> Unless one of you has a lessonplan on social media for me ;)


	4. Derek

**Derek**

“So, I heard you’re an FBI agent” Derek says the next time he sees Stiles in the hallway, “You could’ve just told me…”

“I could’ve” he says matter of fact, “But it was really cute to see you all worried about me and my safety.”

“I still would’ve worried had I known you were a fed” Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles grins.

“You sure? Because I’m really bad ass, like I can kick ass really well” he says with a solemn nod, “Okay, so I did get shot. But I still took out the guy after, even while injured.”

“You did?” Derek gives him a surprised look and Stiles looks slightly insulted by the surprised undertone in his voice.

“You didn’t hear yet how badass I am?” Stiles asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Your ass doesn’t look bad at all” Derek says without missing a beat, and Stiles bursts out laughing.

“Okay, I was gonna be very insulted and all that, but that was the best pickup line I’ve heard in a long time” he says, trying to stop laughing, “You want to come in for coffee? We can talk about how you help keep my dad safe while you deputy all over the place.”

“Deputy is a noun, not a verb” Derek remarks, following Stiles to his apartment.

“Words being nouns have never stopped me from using them as verbs before” he says, “The English language lives and changes every day. Now come eat these pastries with me before I eat them all myself.”

 

~~~

 

Derek is still sort of tired when he gets to work the next day. Coffee with Stiles had somehow ended up into movies and pizza and they’d been talking and exchanging stories from work until 2am. That’s when Derek had checked his clock and realized how late it was, cursing himself for not watching the time, since he had to start his shift at eight.

He had exactly five hours of sleep. It was not enough.

“You look exhausted man, late night?” Jordan asks as they step into the car for their patrol.

“Yeah” Derek rubs his eyes and takes a sip of coffee, “Stiles invited me over for coffee and suddenly it was 2am.”

“Stiles – right. You live in the same building” Jordan says, eyeing his new colleague, “Wait. Are you dating him?”

“No” he says hesitantly, because suddenly last night sounds a lot like a date, “I mean – not that I’m aware of.”

“Well, better clear it up with Stiles, though” Jordan says as he starts the car, “Especially if you realize you have a thing for the sheriff’s kid.”

 

~~~

 

Derek has a thing for the sheriff’s son. He likes Stiles, that much was clear after their coffee turned pizza turned 2am conversation. But that was it, because he was in no way attracted to Stiles. That was until he bumped into Stiles early morning wearing only his pajama bottoms to get the mail. It wasn’t such a weird thing, since he lived on the ground floor. Stiles hadn’t looked like it while working at the dry cleaner’s, but he actually had some muscle on him. His arm was out of the sling, some bruises on his arm, and a gunshot wound still healing on his shoulder. Besides that he had a clear stab wound in his side, and a cut on his left arm. The man had been through a lot, which was surprising since he was so young.

“Admiring my battle wounds?” Stiles asks jokingly, pulling Derek out of his thoughts, Derek looks up and smiles.

“Yeah” he shakes his head to clear his mind, “Looks like someone practiced voodoo on you.”

“No voodoo” he says, pointing at the scar on his side, “This is – however – from someone throwing a ninja star at me.”

“Seriously?” Derek raises an eyebrow and Stiles nods proudly, “Why do you seem so pleased about that?”

“Because I took down a fucking ninja!” he says brightly, “You got to have some scars too, right?”

“Uhm. Not from work” he says, lifting up his shirt, “I had major surgery when I was little, that’s all I have.”

“Ouch, what happened?” Stiles asks, and Derek blushes in response.

“I – uhm” he bites his lip nervously, “I fell out of a tree and landed on a branch. I was about fifteen.”

“Climbing trees at fifteen” Stiles shakes his head disapprovingly, “You’d better had been saving a cat or something” he jokes, and Derek turns bright pink, “Oh dear god! You totally were!”

“Not a cat” he says, “My little sister – Cora – she’d accidentally got her favorite stuffed animal stuck in a tree. She’d been throwing it up – it was a bird – letting it fly and then it got stuck and she was so sad and – .”

“Oh my, you are fucking adorable” he says with a grin as he walks over to his door, “You are also adoringly fuckable” and with that statement, he closes the door.

 

~~~

 

Stiles knocks on his door two days later and Derek opens wearing his pajama bottoms and having a blanket wrapped around him. Because it is cold.

“Hi” he says, Stiles smiles warmly.

“Hello” Stiles replies as Derek lets him in, “so, here’s the thing. My dad doesn’t have to know.”

“Doesn’t have to know what?” Derek asks confused, Stiles grins at him.

“Simple. I like you, you like me. Let’s like each other and go out on dates and share pizza and watch movies” he says, Derek frowns.

“How about kissing?” he asks with a smirk, Stiles’ eyes sparkle – they actually sparkle, Derek didn’t even know that was possible.

“Oh, there’ll definitely be kissing” he says with a grin, “If you are willing to share that blanket, that is. Because it is sort of cold in here.”

Derek smiles, opening his arms to Stiles, who takes a step towards him, and wrapping the blanket about the two of them.

“Now – since I held up my end of the bargain” he says teasingly, he doesn’t have to finish the thought before Stiles plants his lips on Derek’s.

 

~~~

 

Derek is dating the sheriff’s son. It’s very, very awkward. The sheriff doesn’t know, for several reasons. First of all, it’s too early to tell family. Which is a lame excuse since Derek has been gushing about it to his sisters. Second reason is because the sheriff is Derek’s boss, which makes Derek very nervous. Other than that, however, he’s happy. Happier than he has been in a long time. And apparently it shows, because people start to notice. Ask him why he’s in such a good mood. Who the lucky girl is. There are a lot of questions. Derek doesn’t really know how to answer all of them. So they’re keeping it quiet, and that’s okay. For now.

It’s way too early when they’re woken up the next morning, after spending the night at Stiles’ place.

“Stilinski, open up” a voice booms, and Stiles drags himself out of bed to let the woman at the door in. The blonde storms in, wearing a badge and a suit, as Derek pulls on a shirt and stumbles into the living room.

“What up, Reyes” Stiles sighs, the woman opens her mouth to reply, and the spots Derek, “Stop staring at my boyfriend, Reyes.”

She shakes her head, “Shut up, Stilinski” she rolls her eyes, “Anyways, I got a call for a new case and you weren’t picking up your phone. I can see now why that was the case.”

“Shut the fuck up, the battery died and I forgot to charge it” he says, “Don’t forget, I’m still your boss.”

“So what?” she crosses her arms and then makes an impatient gesture, “We got a crime scene to get to.”

“Where” he asks, pulling his clothes from the chair along with his badge.

“LA, it’s not far” she says, “So you hurry up and take a shower and your boyfriend here can make me some coffee.”

“Fine” Stiles rolls his eyes and gives Derek a quick kiss, “Don’t answer any of her questions, she’ll try to interrogate you if you’re not careful.”

Derek waves at him as Stiles makes his way to the bathroom and gets to the kitchen himself, turning on the coffee machine.

“You’re the deputy from the dry cleaner’s” the woman notes with a smile, “I knew it! He’d been talking about you from the second you walked in there weeks ago! I’m Erica Reyes, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Erica” Derek says, handing her a cup, “So, big case I guess? If you’re dragging Stiles out of bed this early.”

“He is – sadly enough – my boss” she says with a shrug, “But I’m learning a lot from him. Don’t ever tell him that, though! He’d never let it go!”

“I won’t” he says with a smile as she takes a sip, he follows her example. They sit together in relative silence and are still sitting like that when Stiles walks out of the bathroom fully dressed in his suit, badge pinned to his belt, gun in his holster.

 

~~~

 

“Parrish, Hale – come in for a moment” the sheriff calls from his office, the two deputies exchange a look before following the man in.

“Close the door” he orders, Derek closes the door behind him and the sheriff continues, “So, there’s a new case. The FBI uncovered a plot with eight bodies. We’re going to be working with them on this, and I want the two of you on the case with me. Stiles is running the show, which means we have to report back to him.”

Jordan nods, as does Derek, “When are we leaving?” he asks after a while.

“A few minutes” he says, “It’s weird having to report to my son, but we agree on more of a partnership. I hope you two are okay with working with him.”

The two deputies nod and they leave together a few minutes later.

Stiles greets his dad as sheriff, nothing on his face hinting that he knows the man. But when Stiles starts giving orders to the uniformed cops, Derek sees the sheriff giving his son a proud look. And Derek is sort of proud as well. Because that is his _boyfriend_. His _secret_ boyfriend. Also, his boss’ son. _Fuck._

~~~

 

 “Let’s make a deal” Stiles says as Derek steps into the car with him, “Work and home separated. I have to be able to do my job properly, and I can’t do that if I have to worry about you not liking taking orders.”

“I think I’ll be able to manage” Derek says with a shrug, “I’m honestly more concerned about your dad finding out about us from someone else.”

“You’re worried about Reyes? Don’t be, she’ll keep het trap shut. I trust her with my life, and my secrets!” he says as he starts the car, “Let’s go talk to the owner of this lot first.”

 

~~~

 

~~~

 

“Your dad knows” Derek says as he gets into the car with Stiles the next morning.

“ _What_?” Stiles’ eyes widen, “How, why? When?”

“He invited me over for dinner. With you and him” he says, a look of horror on his face, “He _knows_. Did _you_ tell him?”

“He knows we _like_ each other” Stiles admits, “he figured it out, said it was about how we looked at each other. He does _not_ know we’re dating.”

“Should we tell him?” Derek asks, Stiles grins broadly and shakes his head.

“No, let’s give him the illusion that he got us together” he says with a smile, Derek shakes his head in disapproval before giving him a fond smile.

 

~~~

Laura visits. She’s been complaining about wanting to see Derek’s new place for a few weeks now, and it seemed the right time to do so. At least that’s her opinion. Derek has to disagree with that since she didn’t call ahead and is now knocking on his door at 7pm.

He has an early day, he is not in the mood. Stiles shoots him a curious glance as Laura’s voice booms through the door: “Open the fucking door, Derek!” and Derek rolls his eyes in response as he drags himself out of the couch and away from Stiles. Laura has the worst timing in the history of _ever._

Derek opens the door and Laura barges in – he had already taken a step forward, years of growing up with her had taught him that much – and then stops midway as she spots Stiles.

“ _That’s_ your new boyfriend?” she says with wide eyes turning back to Derek, “Oh! You’re dating your new boss’ son? This is awesome! Cora is going to love this.”

“Yes, sadly it’s not up to you to tell her” Stiles says dryly, “Or anyone else, for that matter.”

“I like him already” Laura says with a grin, “Yeah, we should have dinner together sometimes. Sadly I can’t stay long, have to pick up the kids.”

“Where are they?” Derek asks curiously.

“Play date with a friend from school” she says with a wide smile, “I love those things. Another parent taking them off my hands for a few hours.”

“Better tone it down, people might think you don’t like them” Derek says teasingly, she shoves his arm and shakes her head slightly.

“Wait until you have kids” she says, glancing over at Stiles to see his reaction before continuing, “You’ll be happy to get some time to yourself.”

“You know I don’t mind watching them every once in a while” Derek sighs, she pats his shoulder and sighs.

“That’s be helpful if you didn’t work crap hours, Der” she says, checking her watch, “Anyways, Stiles. Nice to see you again. I have to go now, see you guys soon. Drop by the house one of these days, okay?”

“Will do” Derek says.

“Both of you!”

“Sure thing” Stiles supplies. Laura leaves with a satisfied grin on her face.

 

~~~

 

“You okay?” Stiles asks as they pull up in front of the sheriff’s house for dinner. Derek looks at the house. It’s nice, not too big, not too small. Perfect for a family of – two. He knows it’s just Stiles and his dad, and he knows his mother passed away, that she got ill. They’d talked about it a few times. Well, talk is a big word. At times, Derek had something about how he felt after losing his parents, and Stiles had shared a memory of his mother. It were only snippets of the woman he knew.

“ _Most memories I have of her were from when she was in the hospital”_ or, “ _How much do you remember from before you were eight?”_ , things that clearly meant something else.

 _“People say I look like her”_ he said once, looking at a picture of him and his mother, _“I don’t see it.”_

 _“I miss her._ ”

_“We never really talk about her.”_

_“He almost always refers to her as ‘your mother’, never as ‘my wife’. I don’t know why.”_

_“She was sort of pretty, right? I mean, objectively speaking, she’s pretty, right?”_

_“I don’t remember her voice.”_

It was strange that Derek recalled all these snippets of conversations as they were waiting outside, preparing to go inside and have dinner with the sheriff. A man who lost his wife. Yet up until today, Derek had never seen him like that. The sheriff was a kind man, strong, a good father. Or at least, the best father he could be in the circumstances. Derek could have used someone like that growing up. Laura did great, but being a boy with two sisters was difficult at times.

 

Stiles’ hand is on his leg and it shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Ready?” he asks hopefully, Derek nods and gives him a warm smile as they get out of the car and make their way towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will give you a sense of deja-vu.  
> But it's the same story from Stiles' point of view. Probably not as elaborate as it could be, but I have school work.


	5. Stiles

**Stiles**

 

“So, I heard you’re an FBI agent” Derek says the next time Stiles sees him. They’re in the hallway downstairs, “You could’ve just told me…”

Stiles grins. He’d realized Derek didn’t know about him a while ago, after he expressed concern about his job. Which seemed weird since he was kicking ass at work.

“I could’ve” he says matter of fact, “But it was really cute to see you all worried about me and my safety.”

“I still would’ve worried had I known you were a fed” Derek rolls his eyes, and Stiles grins. And that’s – really sweet to hear. And also really nice, Stiles thinks to himself.

“You sure? Because I’m really bad ass, like I can kick ass really well” he says with a solemn nod, “Okay, so I did get shot. But I still took out the guy after, even while injured.”

“You did?” Derek gives him a surprised look and Stiles feels slightly insulted by the surprised undertone in his voice.

“You didn’t _hear_ yet how badass I am?” Stiles asks, he quirks an eyebrow at the man, placing his hand on his chest as if he cannot believe what he’s hearing. Which is sort of true, hasn’t his dad been spewing stories about his _awesome_ FBI son?

“I don’t know. Your ass doesn’t look bad at all” Derek says without thinking, and Stiles bursts out laughing. Because – what else do you do? It’s the best response – other than dragging him into his bedroom and showing him just how _not bad_ his ass is. Maybe later

“Okay, I was gonna be very insulted and all that, but that was the best pickupline I’ve heard in a long time” he says, trying to stop laughing, “You want to come in for coffee? We can talk about how you help keep my dad safe while you deputy all over the place.”

“Deputy is a noun, not a verb” Derek remarks, following Stiles to his apartment.

“Words being nouns have never stopped me from using them as verbs before” Stiles says, “The English language lives and changes every day. Now come eat these pastries with me before I eat them all myself.”

 

 

~~~

Stiles sees Derek again a few days later, he’s getting his mail from the mailbox wearing his pajama bottoms – he lives on the ground floor, don’t judge – and finally gets to ditch his sling. He has some scars, he knows, it came with the territory. He had another one on his leg from that time he jumped through a window to catch a suspect. He’d landed on a shard of glass, painful, but he still got the guy.

“Admiring my battle wounds?” Stiles asks jokingly, Derek seems far away as his eyes snap back into focus. He looks up and smiles.

“Yeah” he shakes his head and blinks a few times, “Looks like someone practiced voodoo on you.”

“No voodoo” Stiles says, he points at the scar on his side, “This is – however – from someone throwing a ninja star at me.”

“Seriously?” Derek raises an eyebrow and Stiles nods proudly, “Why do you seem so pleased about that?”

“Because I took down a fucking ninja!” he says brightly, “You got to have some scars too, right?”

How can you not brag about surviving an attack from a goddamn ninja?

“Uhm. Not from work” he says, lifting up his shirt, “I had major surgery when I was little, that’s all I have.”

“Ouch, what happened?” Stiles asks, and Derek blushes in response.

“I – uhm” he bites his lip nervously, “I fell out of a tree and landed on a branch. I was about fifteen.”

“Climbing trees at fifteen” Stiles shakes his head disapprovingly, “You’d better had been saving a cat or something” he jokes, and Derek turns bright pink, “Oh dear god! You totally were!”

“Not a cat” he says a bit defensively, “My little sister – Cora – she’d accidentally got her favorite stuffed animal stuck in a tree. She’d been throwing it up – it was a bird – letting it fly and then it got stuck and she was so sad and – .”

Stiles doesn’t know if that’s better or worse. Because saving a cat seems noble but stupid. Honestly, have you ever seen a dead cat in a tree? No! Because cats aren’t stupid. Saving a stuffed animal for your little sister however. _Well_ …

“Oh my, you are fucking adorable” Stiles says after staring at him for a while, he walks over to his door, “You are also adoringly fuckable” and with that statement, he closes the door.

 

~~~

 

He’s been pacing in the hallway for a few minutes now, right outside his door. Trying to gather up his nerve to do it, and then he knocks on his door and there’s no turning back from there.

Derek opens the door wearing his pajama bottoms and has a blanket wrapped around him. Because it is cold.

“Hi” he says, Stiles smiles warmly. God he’s gorgeous, and adorable – wrapped in a blanket like a human burrito.

“Hello” Stiles replies as Derek lets him in, “so, here’s the thing. My dad doesn’t have to know.”

“Doesn’t have to know what?” Derek asks confused, Stiles grins at him.

“Simple. I like you, you like me. Let’s like each other and go out on dates and share pizza and watch movies” he says, Derek frowns.

“How about kissing?” he asks with a smirk, Stiles looks at him and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say his eyes lit up.

“Oh, there’ll definitely be kissing” he says with a grin, “If you are willing to share that blanket, that is. Because it is sort of cold in here.”

Derek smiles, opening his arms to Stiles, who takes a step towards him, and wrapping the blanket about the two of them.

“Now – since I held up my end of the bargain” he says teasingly, he doesn’t have to finish the thought before Stiles plants his lips on Derek’s.

 

 ~~~

 

Stiles is dating his dad’s new deputy. The man his dad had told him about, the man with the impressive track record.

His dad doesn’t know. And maybe it’s better that way, it’s too early to tell family. Which is a lame excuse since Derek has been gushing about it to his sisters. Although Derek still thinks Stiles doesn’t know about that.

 

~~~

 

 

It’s way too early when they’re woken up the next morning, after spending the night at Stiles’ place.

“Stilinski, open up” a voice booms, and Stiles drags himself out of bed to let the woman at the door in. Erica storms in, wearing her badge and shouting a lot. Stiles only hears half of it, too tired to properly respond. He doesn’t need to listen to know what she’s saying. Crime scene.

“I’m taking a shower” he says after a while, stumbling into the bathroom after grabbing his clothes.

~~~

 

 

Stiles is a pretty big shot with the FBI, which doesn’t go over well with some people since he’s still so young. But he’s not the boss, not entirely. So when the boss tells him to work with the sheriff’s department of Beacon Hills – fully aware that his dad is the sheriff there – he gets paired up with Derek. Which will be awkward for several reasons. Bossing around your boyfriend is awkward enough when you have to ask him to put his dirty mug in the sink, even more so when you have to _order_ him to stay back.

“Let’s make a deal” Stiles says as Derek steps into the car with him, “Work and home separated. I have to be able to do my job properly, and I can’t do that if I have to worry about you not liking taking orders.”

“I think I’ll be able to manage” Derek says with a shrug, “I’m honestly more concerned about your dad finding out about us from someone else.”

“You’re worried about Reyes? Don’t be, she’ll keep het trap shut. I trust her with my life, and my secrets!” he says as he starts the car, “Let’s go talk to the owner of this lot first.”

 

~~~

 

Stiles ends up having dinner with his dad the almost entire week. Especially now that they’re working together it’s difficult to claim he’s too busy with work, and he doesn’t mind. But he is sort of missing Derek, too.

“So” his dad smiles up at him from his meal, “How has it been, riding around with deputy Hale?”

“Derek? It’s okay” Stiles shrugs, avoiding his dad’s glare, “I mean, we’re neighbours, so we can carpool. He’s a nice guy, good cop, too!”

He can feel his father’s eyes on him, and he knows what is coming next, “He’s a good looking guy, too” his dad says casually, Stiles coughs – choking on a piece of broccoli he just bit off – and looks up at his dad.

“What?” he asks surprised, his dad gives him an innocent look before grinning widely.

“You like him” his dad says – and Stiles really hates that his father is so good at picking up details - , “Like, really like him.”

“What gave you that idea?” Stiles raises an eyebrow. He’s cop, he’s been undercover, he can fool his dad. Right? _Right?_

“I’ve seen the way you _look_ at him, son” his dad says with an amused smile, “I’ve also seen the way he looks at _you_!”

“Oh” Stiles takes another bite from his broccoli, pretending not to know what his father is talking about.

“You should ask him out” his dad says casually, cutting a piece of his meat and chewing it as he looks up at his son again.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

~~~

 

“Your dad knows” Derek says as he gets into the car with Stiles the next morning.

“ _What_?” Stiles’ eyes widen, “How, why? When?”

“He invited me over for dinner. With you and him” he says, a look of horror on his face, “He _knows_. Did _you_ tell him?”

“He knows we _like_ each other” Stiles admits, “he figured it out, said it was about how we looked at each other. He does _not_ know we’re dating.”

“Should we tell him?” Derek asks, Stiles grins broadly and shakes his head.

“No, let’s give him the illusion that he got us together” he says with a smile, Derek shakes his head in disapproval before giving him a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is from the sheriff's point of view. But I still have to write that, so, be patient!


	6. the sheriff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Finally.

Most love stories started something like this.

_He saw her across the room. Their eyes met, they were drawn to each other…_

The sheriff doesn’t even remember the first time he saw Claudia. He remembers meeting her, being introduced to his partner’s sister, but he has no idea what she was wearing or any details. He remembers thinking she was nice. And hoping they wouldn’t get killed on the job.

They only got closer later on. Claudia would often drop by to bring her brother lunch, and more than once she’d bring something for him too. They talked often, and he grew to like her. And then – somehow – he fell in love with her. They started dating, got engaged, got married and had a baby. So no, the sheriff doesn’t believe in love at first sight. He believes that love can grow between two people, and that it can be just as good. And although people might not realize it, he’s good at recognizing love as well. Or at least the roots of which love can grow. And that’s what he sees between his son and his new deputy. He _knows_ they’re dating. Of course his son doesn’t realize he knows, he thinks he’s being sneaky with his glances and smiles and _hickeys_ that are badly covered. So yes, he invited them both over for dinner. And maybe he’s a terrible person, but he is sort of looking forward to watching them splutter and hide themselves and their relationship.

They arrive a bit early, and he can see them sit in the car for a moment, talking to each other before finally getting out and making their way to the front door.

_

“Good evening” the sheriff smiles at them as he lets them in, taking their coats and hanging them up in the hallway, “I see you came together? I mean – carpooled.”

“Of course we did, dad” Stiles rolls his eyes – just like his mother always did, the sheriff thinks – and shakes his head, “We share a building, it’s easier that way. Also, it means I can drink.”

“You don’t drink” Derek reminds him, and it’s only slightly surprising to the sheriff that Derek already knows that.

It’s amusing to see them interact with each other when they think the sheriff can’t see them, or isn’t paying attention.

They exchange looks, secretive smiles, a wink every now and then, or a lingering touch. At some point he swears they’re actually holding hands under the table and thinking he doesn’t notice. He manages not to laugh – barely.

Part of him wants to tell them he knows – but he also wants to let them deal with this on their own. He knows Derek started crushing on his son when Stiles was still undercover, overheard him talking about it a few times.

_

The conversations shifts somehow, and the sheriff isn’t really sure, but suddenly they’re talking about Scott and Kira expecting a baby, and if they’d want kids. And suddenly he realizes just how deep his son is into this relationship when he admits he’d love to have kids one day.

“Have I ever told you about meeting your mom?” the sheriff suddenly says, his son looks up and slowly shakes his head.

“You haven’t” he says, “Mom once told me you worked with her brother, but that’s about it…”

“I did” he gives a weak smile, “We were partners, did patrols together. And then one day your mother came in to bring him lunch – a healthy salad. I honestly didn’t even notice her, the only thought that crossed my mind was that she seemed nice. But she was my partner’s sister, dating her never even crossed my mind. She visited often, and after catching me eating burgers, she started bringing me healthy lunches too.”

He smiles fondly at the memory, Stiles completely frozen with his eyes wide as he listens, waiting to hear more.

“And then the worst thing happened” he says, “Her brother got shot – he didn’t die, thank god. But when I visited him, his sister was by his bed. And seeing her like that, I had this sudden need to protect her, to keep her safe. I thought maybe it was because I started seeing her as a sister too, you know? So I gave her a hug, to comfort her, and said I was sorry I wasn’t there to help him and all that. And we became really close friends. I found out she didn’t have a car – or a license – and I offered to help her with the shopping since her brother was in the hospital and couldn’t. We’d sit in the car together, and it was always silent, but comfortable. At some point, I suddenly took her hand – or she took mine, I’m not sure anymore – and we’d walk like that. She’d still make me lunches, and bring them over on days I worked. On days I didn’t work I’d pick her up and we’d visit her brother together. He was in there for a long time.”

He pauses for a minute, taking a sip of his drink, “And then one day, she made me dinner as a thank you, and we’d ended up on the couch. Our hands intertwined, and we kissed. And that was it. Everything fell into place, and everything became clear. I liked her, then I loved her, and it was only in the end that I fell in love with her.”

“I never knew mom's brother” Stiles says slowly, tears shining behind his eyes, his hand intertwined with Derek’s.

“He got diagnosed with cancer a year before you were born. Went in for a checkup after the shooting, and they found it stage three” he sighs, “I think somewhere is one picture of the two of you, but he passed away before you were a week old. According to Claudia he held on just for you. That’s where your middle name came from.”

“Thanks for telling me, dad” he smiles weakly, “I know you don’t like talking about her.”

“I do like talking about her” the sheriff shrugs, “But it’s difficult. I’m sure you can understand that.”

“I do, dad” he says, “But – why now?”

His father smiles, looking at Derek and then Stiles, “Honestly, son?” he says, “How blind and stupid do you think I am? Hand holding under the table? Exchanging little smiles, the casual touching… you are not as subtle as you wish to be.”

Derek and Stiles flush, not sure how to reply, “So – how long?” he asks after an awkward silence that feels like it lasts forever.

“A few weeks” Derek says after another silence, “It just – happened.”

“I assumed” the sheriff smiles, “Are you happy?”

“We are” Stiles says, turning to Derek, “Right?”

“Extremely” he replies with a fond smile.

“Well then” the sheriff grins, “Not that you boys need it, but you have my blessing.”

 

 

[4 years later]

“Grandpa” the little girl plumps down on the couch, her black hair in two pigtails and wearing a pink tutu.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asks, taking the spot next to her and handing her a juice box.

“Will you tell me again how my daddies met?” she asks, he sighs as he smiles at the little girl.

“Again?” he asks, she nods vigorously, “Sure. But I bet you already know it by heart.”

“Of course I do” she says, “But you tell it really, really well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add to it, I think, if I get struck with inspiration ;)


End file.
